The King's Bride
by DreamingMouse
Summary: Jenny and Tom are having the perfect romantic dinner, what could go wrong? Please note there is some language in this. Status: Complete.
1. Chapter 1

I apologise in advance this story isn't exactly good. I wrote it for a friend to cheer her up because she hated the ending of The Forbidden Game trilogy (and afterall I was the meanie who made her read it knowing what happened...tra la la.) Anyway she never read it and it's just lying around so I thought I would post it and see what people thought about it.

**Note:** There are no crossovers, yes there is a character called Damon int his but I had never read the Vampire Diaries before I wrote this (I only read them this year) so it is a pure coincidence.

**Part One.**

Jenny Thornton smiled at Tom across the table. _This is perfect._ She sighed happily and smiled across the table at him.

"Jenny you're so beautiful," Tom murmured picking up her hand and squeezing it gently, Jenny turned her head and looked out of the window glancing at the snow falling, "this is…all so perfect." She turned back to Tom as a long white stretch limousine pulled up and parked.

"I'm glad we can be together now." Tom smiled and nodded looking at the golden circlet on her right middle finger. He opened his mouth but was interrupted by the waiter stopping at their table, he watched as Jenny looked up and almost cried out in fear. The waiter was dressed in the black uniform all waiters wore. But his hair was white like snow and his eyes like liquid sapphires hidden behind thousands of thick black lashes. Jenny's hand gripped Toms and she fought the urge to scream. _It's not him, he's dead…I watched him die…I was there!_ She told herself firmly trying desperately to believe it. Tom glanced at her face and shook his head.

"Sorry we're not ready to order yet." He apologised, but the waiter only ignored him his eyes never leaving Jenny's face.

"Would you like a glass of water?" He asked her gently and Jenny shook her head meekly the waiter smiled wolfishly and with a wink at Jenny left.

"Are you okay?" Tom asked Jenny; slowly she shook her head from side to side. The golden lights ahead made circular movements on her golden hair as she moved.

"The waiter…its Julian I swear it is." She cried in a faint whisper.

"That's impossible Jenny he…he's dead. And anyway even if he is here he set you free remember…look at the ring." Jenny nodded and sighed in relief when it slid of her finger easily, when she had been sworn his it wouldn't budge no matter what she tried to remove it. She looked at the inscription and her world fell around her. The words I am my only master, had changed back to the original inscription. Seven words that denied her freedom. All I refuse and thee I choose. Tom watched her reaction and reached out plucking the ring from her hand. She turned back to the outside and saw that their waiter – Julian – was standing outside the limousine leaning against it casually. He was talking to a group of men all dressed in black and wearing sunglasses. _Very FBI._ She thought feeling her insides swirl about in a panic.

"Jenny…I think we should leave," Tom said standing up and helping her Jenny nodded and grabbed her handbag, "pretend you don't recognize him." He whispered in her ear as Julian walked back into the restaurant.

"Leaving so soon? You haven't even ordered yet." He commented coolly as they walked past, Tom stopped and faced Julian his face filled with cold hatred.

"My girlfriend is feeling sick," Tom snapped and wrapped a possessive arm around her. Julian turned to face Jenny and she closed her eyes determined to not look into his, she felt Tom pull her out of the door and she collapsed in relief. "C'mon let's go." As they walked past the limo one of the men in black stepped forward and tried to grab her but Tom pushed her out of the way. "Run." He hissed in her ear and she nodded she sprinted away from the limousine and down the street; the snow had now increased so much she could only see a few millimetres in front of her.

Her breath was reduced to short ragged gasps; her chest felt like it would burst. She had to stop; she couldn't run forever could she? The heel of her stilettos slipped but she quickly regained her balance, she was desperate to stop now. She had to breathe!

"No!" she cried out when she skidded on a patch of black ice and the heel of her shoe snapped. She heard something snap and a white-hot searing pain shot up her right ankle. "Oh no, oh no." She cried as she tried to stand up she looked down at her ankle and let out a small moan. It was three times its normal size and a small white bone poked through the edge. She turned her head and sobbed helplessly, the pain was unbearable and she gripped a pile of snow. She tried to ease the pain by numbing it with the icy cold powder, but as she lightly touched her ankle fire roared through her.

"Jenny?" A voice cried out and through the snow she saw a human form. She looked up into Julian's electric blue eyes and let out a terrified sob. "Jenny what's wrong?" He asked crouching in the snow next to her and hugging her tightly, he hadn't seen her ankle yet. "Ssh."

"Please don't take me with you." She cried but her heart wasn't into it. After so long of running away…was there a point? She looked down at her ankle and let out a small groan.

"Ssh," Julian repeated as he looked at her ankle and stroked her hair gently, "I'm sorry," he said and kissed her cheek, "I can fix it." He looked at Jenny and she turned her head away.

"You…you're dead," she whispered trying to ignore the pain that seared her ankle, "I watched you die."

"I was bought back," the white limousine pulled up by the curb, carefully Julian wrapped on arm around her waist and the other gently circled her knees, ignoring her protests Julian carefully laid her down on the leather seat, "this might hurt…" He said picking up her ankle, Jenny let out a small moan of pain and sat up watching him, his eyes stared intently at her ankle and his thumbs moved in a circular motion over the area where the bone was visible, tears of pain welled up in her eyes but she bit her lip and wiped her eyes. She used one hand to sink her nails into the interior of the seats. The leather creaked and buckled as her fingernails pierced it, some of them were bent back but she didn't mind. This pain was lesser than the one in her ankle, and it gave her something else to focus on.

"Why were you bought back?" She asked digging her nails further into the interior. Julian lifted his eyes from her ankle and looked at her, she found herself fighting back the urge to brush his frosty white hair out of his eyes.

"Because the shadow world is falling. When I was…killed they had a rebellion on their hands."

"So?" Jenny looked at his hands that were still holding onto her ankle even though it was fully healed despite this she didn't try to brush them off, she wanted to put her hands over his but she resisted. Barely.

"Well a lot of the elders are…dead and the younger ones want the shadow world to be run in a new way."

"That still doesn't explain why you're back."

"I'm back for two reasons. The first is to claim what's rightfully mine and the second is to become king of the shadow world." Jenny bit back a laugh Julian was still holding her ankle, one flick of his wrists and she could lose it. He wouldn't do that though, she thought to herself, he said before he'd never hurt me. But then…that was before…She tried to push the thought to the back of her mind as she spoke.

"Claim what's rightfully yours? Julian there is nothing in this world that belongs to you," Jenny pleaded, "you set me free of that promise." Julian let go of her ankle and Jenny sat up properly so her back rested against the back of the chair. Her fingers caught in the seat and she carefully eased them out blushing.

"Jenny when you took that promise. You knew it was irrevocable." Julian said moving closer to her she looked at her hands neatly folded in her lap. Julian picked her left hand and kissed it lightly. Snatching it back she placed her head in her hands and shook her head.

"I know but still…"

"Jenny why is it so bad? To come to the shadow world with me?" Julian pulled her towards him and tilted her head up. "You love me don't you?" She tried not to look into those deep blue eyes. Like liquid sapphires, she tried to ignore the soft frosty white hair but she couldn't her heart pounded in her chest and she nodded slightly. Julian flashed her, his wolf hungry smile and kissed her softly on the lips. Before she could fight him off she found herself lost in the kiss. It started of gentle his lips brushing hers but as she wrapped her arms around his neck he turned the kiss into a passionate one. _This is wrong, _she thought desperately to herself_, I don't love him, I love Tommy. _"See Jenny this is how it's meant to be." He whispered his lips brushing hers. She closed her eyes breathing deeply and nodded slowly. Julian kissed her eyelids, she could feel her willpower failing and she rested her head on his chest. It was warm, solid and so comfortable. The sound of his heartbeat soothed her and she could feel her eyelids falling shut heavily. "You'll see after the wedding."

"Wedding?" Her eyes snapped open, her heart performed a somersault. She would have fallen out of his arms had he not been holding onto her tightly. "Huh?"

"Every king needs his queen." Julian said stroking her cheek with his thumb; he seemed immune to her protests.

"I'm _seventeen_! I'm way too young to get married." She protested.

"Why?"

"There's so much I have to do I mean…me and Tommy never spoke of marrying," she paused and looked at him, "and there so many things I have to do before I get married."

"Jenny life will be different in my world." Julian pointed out pulling her closer. He kissed her again but this time she moved her face so his lips brushed her cheek. "You won't need to do those things, you won't need a job. You won't need to graduate, everything you want I will give you. Your wildest dreams…"

"I don't want things to be different. Julian I'm grateful for everything you've done but please. I just want to stay here," she looked up at his face expecting it to be furious, "I want Tommy!" His face was soft, tender even. He had the patient expression used by an adult waiting for a small child to calm down from a tantrum.

"You don't though and you know it," Julian said running his fingers down her silky hair, "you didn't fight me just now, did you?"

"I had a broken ankle how could I? I couldn't even stand." She pointed out but her heart wasn't into it she looked at the floor and put her head in her hands sobbing quietly.

"Oh Jenny please don't cry," Julian said rubbing her shoulders gently, "I promise it won't be so bad. It won't even be bad." He drew her into a hug and she cried into his shoulder.

"I don't want to leave. This is my _home_. My family and friends are here. _Tommy_ is here."

"Not really he isn't…" Julian muttered Jenny lifted her head and wiped her eyes.

"What's that supposed to mean?" She asked weakly slowly Julian lifted his hand and lazily pointed to the opposite seat. Jenny looked over and stood up Tom was lying unconscious he looked fine, except that he had a large black bruise on his right eye. Jenny stood up and took a step closer to him.

"No." Julian said grabbing her wrist and pulling her back down as she looked at Tom helplessly.

"What happened to him?" She cried out pulling away from him and walking over to him. She ignored the flash of anger in Julian's eyes as she sat next to Tom and stroked his cheek lovingly.

"Did you do this to him?" She asked her eyes never leaving Tom's face.

"Maybe," Julian leaned back casually and clicked his fingers Jenny cried out when tom disappeared and she looked around wildly for him, "don't bother Jenny he's perfectly safe."

"Why is he here?" She cried looking back up at him.

"He's coming back to the shadow world with us."

"No!" Jenny shouted in horror, "_why_?"

"Because I want you to behave."

"I will! I _promise_ I will!" she begged.

"Jenny last time you made a promise you broke it. Remember?." He held up the gold circlet and recited the oath. "This ring a symbol of my 'All I refuse and thee I choose.'" He looked over at Jenny.

"We won that game though. You cheated. _It wasn't fair_," she pleaded, "please. Let him go."

"I will…sooner or later," he teased walking over to her and sitting next to her Jenny scooted away from him and Julian sighed in annoyance. "Why do you always have to play these childish games Jenny?"

"What childish games? I mean you were the one who started playing them…you're not going to play another one…are you?" She looked up at him suspiciously.

"No. I'm through with games Jenny. You're sworn mine you're coming with me. Now."

"Tommy…he's not…please just leave him here."

"I will in a month or so."

"A _month_? Why not now?" Jenny pleaded.

"How can I trust you won't try and run away again?"

"I won't I _promise_," She was practically crying now.

"After the wedding," Jenny shivered and sobbed into her hands.

"This is so unfair." She knew she sounded like a spoilt brat but she didn't care, how could he do this to her? He said he loved her; he had a funny way of proving it though. Kidnapping her and Tommy, he might not hurt her but she doubted he would be so nice to Tommy.

"Jenny don't start that again. _Life_ isn't fair," Julian said feeling himself start to get angry, "do you know what's not fair? You swearing yourself to me, and then running off with Tommy." He spat the word and Jenny flinched. "Jenny I died because of you –"

"I know. And I'm sorry," Jenny cried looking up at him, "I didn't want you to _die_! I just wanted you to leave me _alone_." Julian moved closer to Jenny and put his arms around her she cringed slightly, half of her wanted him to back off, but the other half wanted him to take her into his arms and tell her everything was okay.

"Ssh Jenny. I'm sorry I didn't mean to upset you," he said gently comforting her, "please don't cry Jenny."

"I'm sorry I know you didn't I…" She sniffed trailing of and turned her face back towards his. "So…you really are just going to take me this time?"

"Yes Jenny I am. No more games."

"Sure? We could you know…play chess." She said. _What am I thinking? Play another game?_ She shivered and Julian hugged her tighter.

"Jenny you don't know how to play chess. And even if you did you'd still lose." Jenny bit back a remark how she hadn't lost a game to him yet. "Jenny I don't have time to play these childish games anymore. I want what's mine." He kissed her cheek and she closed her eyes.

"But my friends…"

"When I let Tommy go home he can tell them you're fine and you want to stay."

"What if I don't want to stay? What if I'm not fine?" She asked him.

"Why wouldn't you be?" Julian asked stroking her hair, "Jenny I'm not going to let anything happen to you." Jenny looked at the floor then back up at him.

"Please can I talk to him?" She begged Julian looked at her thoughtfully noting the pleading look in her eyes. Slowly he nodded and she smiled kissing his cheek happily. A small blush crept into her cheeks but she ignored it.

"Thank you." She said as he moved walked out of the limo, he closed the door behind him and leant against it. Jenny watched as Tom's form slowly appeared next to her and she watched as he opened his eyes.

"Thorny?" He asked groggily.

"It's ok Tommy," she said running her hands through his hair lovingly, "its ok." Julian stood outside the limo listening, with every word he heard; anger and jealousy surged through his veins. Why did she love Tom? He wouldn't do half as much as Julian would for her; he had given her so much. What had Tom given her?

"What happened? Was that really Julian or was it just a dream?"

"No it was Julian…" Jenny whispered.

"I won't let him take you I p-"

"Tommy don't please just don't promise me you won't let him take me."

"Why not? Thorny I wo-"

"Tommy it's too late," Jenny sobbed; Tom sat up angrily and gave her a confused look.

"Too late?" He reached out and took her hand. "How is it?"

"He's taking me – us – back to the shadow world…now," she sobbed.

"We can easily walk out though look." He waved his arms around the limo. "All we have to do is get up and walk." He stood up and walked to the door and put his hand on the handle. "See it's easy." He pulled the handle and pushed the door but nothing happened.

"He's not stupid Tommy," she said wiping her eyes and walking over to him, "I'm so sorry…this is so all my fault."

"How?" Tom sat Jenny on a seat and sat on the floor opposite holding both her hands in his. "Jenny none of this is your fault."

"I didn't have to buy that stupid game. If we hadn't then…none of this would have happened," she cried.

"But I would have found another way of getting to you." Julian said climbing back into the limo. He had changed into tight black trousers and a black shirt that was unbuttoned. He threw Tom a dirty look and Tom threw one back but neither said anything to each other. Julian turned back to Jenny and Tom squeezed her hands. "Are you hungry? You must be since you never got that meal." Jenny shrugged and looked down at Tom. "Of course it would be for three of us." He sneered. "Let's have a Chinese." He said knowing that, that was her favourite food. On the floor around them appeared a variety of Chinese meals. Egg fried rice, chicken chow Maine, sweet and sour chicken, chicken curry and spring rolls littered the floor around them. "How about some champagne?" He asked walking past Tom. Jenny felt like she was stuck in the middle. She didn't want to show affection for Julian in front of Tom because he would get hurt and she didn't want to betray him. But if she ignored Julian and showed her love for Tom Julian would get jealous and hurt him. "Relax we have eternity together. One night with Tom won't make a difference." Julian whispered in her ear, his lips brushing her skin. Jenny looked at him and gave a small grateful smile; she didn't know why she should be grateful. She shouldn't be in this position, she shouldn't be here. She should have been in a restaurant with Tom. Julian handed her and Tom a glass of champagne each and Tom looked at it suspiciously.

"How do I know you haven't poisoned it?" He asked his voice dripping hate.

"You don't," Julian replied drinking from his glass and finishing it in one go he poured himself another and smiled at Tom, "life's full of taking chances."

"Please don't." Jenny whispered Julian took her hand and brushed his lips along it lightly.

"Anything for you," he whispered back his eyes burning through hers he passed her a spring roll and she took it thanking him quietly, "don't get grease on your dress." He said stroking the golden fabric on her shoulder Jenny looked down at her dress as if seeing it for the first time. She was wearing the gold dress that clung to her like a second skin the last time she wore it had been to a senior prom and also the second time she met Julian. _This dress has bad omen written all over it._ She thought to herself sadly looking down at it. She looked at Tom and their eyes met he reached out and took her hand squeezing it gently. Jenny slipped of the seat and into Toms lap and rested her head on his shoulder. She put the spring roll on a plate next to him and pressed her face into his neck.

"I love you." She whispered. Tom's arms wrapped around her and they sat there for along time just holding onto each other.

"Excuse me for breaking this heart warming moment but your food is getting cold." Julian said coldly Jenny relaxed her grip on Tom but his grip on her tightened. _Oh god, oh god._ She thought wildly in her mind Tom sensed her panic and let her go slowly. She quickly kissed his cheek in thanks and sat back next to Julian eating her spring roll. He handed her another glass of champagne.

"Are you trying to get me drunk?" She joked nervously desperate to break the ice. The tension was so unbearable it couldn't even be cut with a knife! But neither Tom nor Julian laughed they just stared at each other angrily. Jenny gulped the fizzy champagne down in one go it tasted different from the first glass but she put it down to not been used to drinking champagne. Knowing Julian this would be the best of the best.

They finished their meal in silence and at the end Jenny felt herself falling asleep. Julian stood up and gently laid her down covering her in a blanket he made appear. "You drugged her." Tom snapped standing up and facing Julian. He had to crouch and so sat on the opposite seat. Julian sat on the same seat as Jenny and absently stroked her long blonde hair.

"She wouldn't have fallen asleep otherwise," Julian snapped back, "and I wanted a word with you _Tommy_."

"My name is_ Tom_. Only Thorny calls me Tommy." He used her pet name hoping to spite him. But Julian shrugged and leaned back on the seat casually Tom looked him over his resentment and hate rising. Julian was made to perfection. He had white blonde hair as pure as snow, blue eyes that were a colour no human had ever seen like liquid sapphires, the blue of a gas flame but deeper. He was tall and elegant and he looked like he was the same age as both Jenny and Tom at seventeen. But in reality he had been much older till he died.

"Whatever," Julian yawned.

"Why are you back? Why can't you leave her alone?" He demanded angrily, "she was happy when you were gone; she was relaxed she didn't have to keep looking out for you."

"How would you know? Do you know how long I've been back?" Tom shook his head, "along time Tom. I've been watching her and do you know what she did when she was alone?" Again Tom shook his head. "She cried. She missed me. She _wanted_ me." Tom lunged at Julian angrily and he smacked into an invisible wall. Julian stood over him and waved his hands again. "Maybe I should tell you this Tom. The shadow world has changed. I rule it now, so you will follow my rules."

"Will I hell." Tom spat back, "I'd kill myself first."

"Then you'll be killing yourself but how will that affect Jenny? I'm warning you Tom." He threatened as he waved his arms about and watched Tom disappear. Julian sat back down and looked at Jenny stroking her cheek with his index finger without even realising he stretched and yawned. _Maybe I drank some of her champagne by mistake._ He thought shrugging; he kissed her soft cheek and smiled at her. Her long hair like liquid amber shone brightly under the lights in the limo, her hands were curled up against her face as if she was a small child. Still smiling Julian lay on the floor close to the seat where Jenny laid, within a few minutes he too was asleep.

Jenny tossed and turned all night and eventually woke up holding back a scream She turned over to see Julian on the floor her heart did a funny sort of flip-flop. He was lying on his back his eyes closed hiding the sapphire jewels, his hair covered them and Jenny lightly brushed it away from his face. Julian's eyes opened and he smiled up at her.

"Morning," he smiled sitting up and stretching he noticed a look of panic on Jenny's face as she looked around for Tom. "Don't worry Jenny he's fine," Julian assured her sitting next to her, "hmm I could get used to seeing you in the morning." He whispered kissing her head. Jenny didn't say anything she just rested her head against his shoulder.

"Why are we in a limo anyway? I would have thought you'd just take me…you know get it out of the way." She asked.

"I know. I just wanted to do something special." He said playing with her hair. Jenny turned her eyes up to his and he could see her cheeks slightly reddening. "You're worth it Jenny." He said and kissed her forehead. She didn't say anything she just sat there with her head against his shoulder nervously wringing her hands.

"When will we get there?" She asked looking up at him.

"Soon. We have to go through your grandfather's basement door."

"What? Why?" Jenny shot up and looked at him terrified.

"It's the only way in now." Julian said calmly. "We'll be there in about an hour." Jenny nodded a feeling of fear beginning to creep up inside her.

"W – what about Tommy?" she asked.

"He'll come with us."

"Please just let him go now," she begged but Julian shook his head.

"Jenny he's staying with us okay?" She nodded hopelessly and rested her head against the leather seating, Julian tried to press her against him but she only snuck out of his grip sadly.


	2. Chapter 2

**Part Two.**

The white limo pulled up outside Jenny's grandfather's old home and Julian helped her out. He waved his arm and Tom appeared his wrists bound. Jenny opened her mouth to protest but Julian was pushing her towards the front door. She craned her neck and saw that two people dressed in black grabbed Tom by the arms and dragged him forward.

"Julian that's not necessary." Jenny argued.

"Jenny it is trust me." Julian said stopping outside the door. He turned to face his two flunkies and began to bark orders. Jenny watched as the white limo disappeared and she turned to face the wall but it had gone.

"Oh!" She cried out in surprise. She stepped forward with Julian and he took her hand leading her down to the basement. She heard scuffling behind her on the concrete floor and turned to see Tom trying to fight the shadow men off. "Tommy!" She cried out running and trying to fight the other two of him.

"Jenny." Julian yelled pulling her back. "Don't start." He whispered in her ear gently.

"They're hurting him." She cried fighting against his grip. "Make them stop. Please." Julian tightened his grip holding onto the struggling girl.

"Stop," he yelled, "that's enough he's got the message." Tom turned his face up to Julian and scowled but it softened when he saw Jenny. Jenny looked at his face and her insides went cold. She looked towards the door at the top of the stairs and the distance between it and herself. Julian opened the door behind her and pulled her round to face it. She peered in and cried out when icy mist seeped out and wrapped itself around her ankles. I've got one chance at this. She thought to herself as Julian gripped her hand.

"Julian can I just have a second I'm feeling sort…of…faint." Julian let go of her hand trustingly and walked over to his flunkies talking quietly. Tom looked at Jenny and she smiled taking a deep breath. Don't mess up, please let me get this right. She begged. She sprinted towards the door and out of the corner of her eye she saw Julian shake his head. Her bare feet slapped the cold concrete floor, she saw Julian standing patiently next to his flunkies. Why isn't he trying to stop me? She panicked and when she reached the door she realised why. She pulled the handle but it didn't open. She twisted, pulled and pushed but it wouldn't budge. She collapsed onto the floor leaning against it and sobbed quietly.

"Jenny…" Julian said appearing by her side quietly. He knelt down beside her and touched her hair gently.

"Don't touch her you Bastard." Tom shouted and received a blow over the head for it.

"Please stop hurting him." Jenny sobbed quietly. Julian tilted her head up and looked into her eyes.

"Jenny…" He said again softly. "Is this how it's going to be? You trying to run away all the time?" Jenny shook her head and cried.

"This was the last time," she said, "is that how's it going to be for Tommy?" She said wiping her eyes. Julian looked over his shoulder at Tom who was unconscious on the floor.

"That's up to him isn't it?" Jenny shook her head and looked back at Julian.

"That's not fair! You know what he'll be like." She said looking at him shocked. "Please Julian. I'll behave I swear I will so you don't need him!" But Julian shook his head.

"Jenny you just tried to do a runner now and you said in the limo you wouldn't." He pointed out and Jenny looked at him hopelessly.

"I knew I wouldn't get away." She pleaded. "Please." Her voice quietened down to a whisper.

"Jenny, no. Now stop this." Julian demanded his voice turning angry. He grabbed her arms and pulled her down the stairs. "I'm sick of this, c'mon we're going now." Jenny cried out as her foot gave way and she nearly tripped down the stairs but Julian's grip on her arms tightened.

"Julian you're hurting me." She cried out but he ignored her. She struggled against his grip when they got nearer to the Shadow World entrance. "Julian no!" She cried out. She broke one of her arms free and managed to grab the doorpost. "Let me go!" She begged fear ripping up her insides, she heard Tom cry out in the background and when she managed to turn her head she saw Tom getting a severe beating, Julian let her go for a split second and then circled his arms around her waist picking her up effortlessly before she could run over to him.

"Your highness would you like some help?" One of the flunkies asked as Jenny kicked at Julian.

"No thank you." Julian said tightening his grip on the struggling girl.

"Let him go! You're hurting him!" Jenny cried out kicking his shins.

"Jenny stop it, you're only making it worse!" Julian cried trying to get her through the door, one of the lackeys hit Tom again and she cried out desperately.

"Please don't do this." Jenny begged him over and over again. She stopped struggling and felt herself go limp. "Why are you doing this?" She whispered and let her head droop. Julian didn't say anything but he did let his grip loosen slightly. He pushed her forward to the door and as she passed through he felt her stiffen.

"Jenny walk," he barked at her, "I'm losing patience."

"I can't," she cried, "I'm not ready please." She cried out sobbing.

Julian felt guilty about putting her through this but he didn't let it show. He lightly brushed his fingertips along her forehead and whispered in her ear. Jenny blinked and her eyes started to feel heavy, a few seconds later she passed out and Julian caught her as she fell into a deep slumber.

"That is enough," he said looking at the guards and Tom, "how do you expect me to keep her calm if you beat him to a bloody pulp?"

"Sorry your highness." The guards mumbled.

"Take him to Alex, have every bruise, broken bone and cut healed! I don't want to see a single mark on the boy." The two nodded and carefully with Jenny in his arms Julian stepped into the shadow world.

Jenny woke up lying on a long white settee slowly she sat up and wiped her tear stained eyes Julian looked up from the edge of a bed and smiled. Jenny lowered her eyes to the floor and curled up into a small ball.

"You're awake," Julian said and she nodded slowly, "are you okay?" She shrugged. "Are you planning on saying anything?"

"Why were you like that?" She whispered still not meeting his eyes. "You hurt me…and Tommy…" She looked at her arms seeing the faint hand marks he had left on her arms from gripping them to tightly, she couldn't even think about the marks on Tom, she could still hear the sounds he made when been beaten up.

"I'm sorry. I…I lost control. I was so happy but also worried that you would finally be here. I didn't want it to go wrong…as for Tom…look they lost control but don't worry. I sent him down to the medical centre, he's fine and I promise no harm will come to him," he jumped of the bed and knelt down by her side taking her small hands in his large ones, "I promise I'll never do that to you again." He said kissing her hands Jenny bit back a remark and finally looked up meeting his eyes. "You hungry? You didn't have breakfast."

"I don't feel like eating." She whispered.

"You have to eat sometime okay?" She nodded. "I'll show you around after dinner." He said climbing to his feet.

"Can't I just go look around now on my own?"

"You'll have a hard job." Julian commented walking over to the door.

"I can find my way around." Jenny argued.

"It's not about finding your way around. Come here," Julian instructed and Jenny did so, "open the door." Jenny tried to but found it was locked but when Julian tried it the door opened easily.

"You can't open a single door leading out of this room or a door that is outside of this room."

"_Why_?"

"Safety precaution," Julian said gently, "the only time you're free to walk around will be with me...or another shadow person, you'll be with me mainly though." Jenny looked at him shocked feeling hurt and betrayed.

"Don't you trust me?" She asked turning back and sitting on the settee. Julian half shrugged.

"You did try and run away just a few hours ago." He pointed out. Jenny drew a pattern on the settee with her fingernail absently.

"Yea but…how would you feel? Wouldn't you do that?" Julian looked slightly shocked at her question but shook his head.

"No I would accept my fate Jenny. I wouldn't have done everything you did. I would have kept my promise."

"You liar how could you say that? You'd give up your freedom just like that?" She snapped her fingers and stood up. "Julian please you wouldn't…" But she trailed of realising it was a hopeless argument. Julian walked over and gripped the back of her head and kissing her gently.

"I'll get you for dinner. Okay?" he asked gently, Jenny nodded. "Just look around in here for a while…settle in." He looked back at Jenny who was standing there looking lost and closed the door behind him. Jenny looked around for away out but couldn't find one.

"I really am stuck in here…" She whispered walking over to the door. She tried to open it but it wouldn't even budge an inch. She turned back and looked around the large room surprised. There was a large white bed with sparkling silk sheets and velvet curtains hanging from the ceiling around it. The walls were also white with golden runes painted around them. Jenny walked over and ran her finger over some of them watching as they sparkled in the light. There was a large wardrobe in the corner next to the bed and opposite the end of it was the white settee. To the left of the settee was another door and Jenny remembered what Julian had said. "You can't open a single door leading out of this room or a door that is outside of this room." She walked over to the door and put her hands on it and smiled when it opened. She looked in and let out a small gasp. It was a large en suite bathroom with a shower, Jacuzzi bathtub and more. Jenny walked into the large bathroom and picked a lavender bubble bath of the shelf next to her and sniffed it.

"Mmmm." She sniffed it and let out a sigh. She looked at the bottle of bubble bath and poured some into the bath turning the water on. She stripped of and dipped into the hot water taking in a deep breath of the lavender scent surrounding her. She dunked her head under water and shook it enjoying the water running through her hair. She changed into a pair of white jeans and a white blouse and finished exploring the room. She sat down on the settee and waited for Julian thinking to herself. Is Tom ok? What's happening back at home? She sighed in relief when the door opened and pushed the thoughts to the back of her head. Julian walked in and smiled at her.

"You okay?" He asked pulling her to her feet. Jenny nodded and yawned the lavender scent was still clinging to her and making her sleepy. Julian kissed the top of her head and wrapped his arms around her waist. He guided her to the door and she rested her head on his shoulder. She walked through the door and looked around in amazement, the carpet was a deep plush red and Jenny felt her feet sink into the depth of it. The walls were again painted with runes but each was a different colour. Shades of reds, purples, blues, greens and more you would never have expected to see at home. The walls were the same each colour indescribable. Jenny stopped and looked around in amazement as Julian watched her face intently. "What do you think?" He asked her quietly.

"It's…it's amazing." She breathed in awe. Julian turned her head and shook his head.

"No you're amazing Jenny." He said as he kissed her. Jenny responded by wrapping her arms around his neck but she broke away when she remembered about Tom.

"I'm sorry it's just…Tom…" She said putting her face in her hands. "I'm sorry." Julian put his arms around her and hugged her tightly.

"I know you feel bad but I know you love me," he whispered A clock chimed and they both looked up, "we should really go. We're going to be late for dinner." He led her through the corridor and they stopped in front of a large oak door. Julian pushed it open and immediately every head turned towards them and a hush fell over the large hall. Jenny hid behind Julian nervously and he took her hand pulling her forward. He led her past tables and Jenny looked around at the people in amazement. The room was filled with a mixture of both men and women, which Jenny found odd. Since when have there been shadow women? She thought looking at them all. The tables were all laid out vertically and at the end of the hall was a large one laid out horizontally and there were only chairs on one side of this table. Julian led Jenny to the centre of the horizontal table and pulled out a large chair with velvet seating. Jenny sat in it and looked at her hands in her lap blushing furiously as every eye in the room turned towards her.

Oh god this is humiliating. She thought to herself twiddling her fingers nervously. Julian sat next to her and took her right hand in his and smiled. He turned towards everyone else and Jenny slowly lifted her eyes. She saw that in one corner of the large hall were tables full of leathery creatures. They had eyes like shadow men – or people – but they looked older and more ancient. Jenny knew that they were also the cruellest type of shadow people. The Elders. She thought to herself. This would have been the third time she met them. Once when she was five and she had opened the closet her grandfather had kept them locked up in, the second during the third and final game with Julian and now the third when she was living in the shadow world with them. The first two times they had tried to take Jenny to the shadow world with them but both her grandfather and Julian, both of who ended up dead, had saved her. Julian looked at her and whispered.

"They can't hurt you now. You belong to me."

A bowl of soup appeared on the table in front of everyone and Julian stood up making some sort of speech that Jenny wasn't paying attention to. Until she heard her name mentioned.

"This is your queen people." Julian said it loudly and proudly, he pulled Jenny to her feet and again she blushed. She tried to pull her hand away but gave up and just stared at the floor. There was a lot of commotion some people looked happy, others like the elders looked furious.

"Julian please." Jenny muttered her voice barely audible. He squeezed her hand and they sat down again. Julian began eating his soup and Jenny looked at hers slightly afraid.

"It's like normal food Jenny. It's not poison." Jenny dipped her spoon in and ate some, it made her senses come alive and she nearly chocked on it. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." She gasped. It was like the colours everything was so vibrant. "It's just so…" She put the spoon down. "I'm sorry Julian…I can't eat this…it's like it's…alive." She murmured afraid someone might here her. "I'm so sorry."

"It's ok. I should have known it would taste different then the food you're used to. You can taste everything and it makes it all so 'alive' that's what you said. Right?" Jenny nodded. "You'll get used to it I promise." Throughout the meal Jenny talked to Julian and looked around the hall in amazement. Every so often she saw the elders in the corner look towards her and Julian and they would start avid conversations. At the end Julian stood up and walked out of the great hall with Jenny following. He led her down a large set of stairs and into a large room with wall-to-wall bookcases packed full of books. "I just want you to meet some of the others." He explained when she looked at him questioningly. He sat on a chair and pulled her onto his lap linking his fingers through hers. "I love you." He murmured into her hair. "And you smell like lavender." Jenny laughed and froze when the door opened and four shadow people walked in, two male and two female. Jenny and Julian both stood up and faced the four.

One of the shadow men had raven black hair and coal black eyes. He was tall and lithe and had an arrogant air surrounding him. He was dressed all in black that made him look menacing. Jenny took a small step back but was stopped by Julian's arm circling around her and holding her against him. The other male had fiery red hair pulled back into a ponytail and eyes like emeralds. He was holding onto one of the shadow women's hand. She had long blonde hair that looked like the sun when you stared at it for about five or ten minutes. A colour no one on earth had seen and one that was hard to imagine. Her eyes were the colour of fresh cut green grass; she was dressed in summery colours. The second girl was the opposite. She had white blonde hair that looked like snow and icy cold blue eyes. She wore wintry colours and she looked at Jenny coldly.

"Jenny this is Summer and Winter." He said pointing towards the two girls. Suits them. Jenny thought thinking about their names and how closely it fitted their looks. "And this is Damon and Alex." He pointed to the two men. Damon was the one dressed in black and Alex was the one who held Summer's hand. Julian introduced Jenny and they all bowed making Jenny blush. Summer…Jenny thought sadly looking at the other girl. Back at home Jenny had a friend called Summer they thought she had died in the first game but Julian had just been keeping her sleeping throughout the time she was missing. "Summer and Winter will help you prepare for our wedding." Julian said squeezing her hand gently when he said the word 'wedding'. Summer smiled and Winter scowled at her rolling her eyes. "Alex is in charge of our medical facilities so if you're sick – which you never should be – you'll see him."

"And I'm in charge of prisoners." Damon sneered Jenny's insides went cold and she looked up at Julian who was staring furiously at Damon. Prisoners…who…oh no that would be Tommy…Julian dismissed them all and turned his back to Jenny furiously.

"Sorry…I…he's not in charge of you like that an-"

"But he said…he's in charge of your prisoners…" Jenny stepped away from Julian realising what he was saying. "You mean…I'm a prisoner?" She screamed. "I thought you loved me?" She turned and ran towards the door forgetting that she couldn't open it and cried out in frustration. "Now I get why I can't open doors. Only a person who isn't a prisoner could."

"Jenny it's not like that," Julian yelled furiously, "that's why I didn't tell you. Because I knew you would react like this." He walked over to her angrily and Jenny faced him.

"How am I supposed to react? You kidnap me and my boyfriend you beat him up, lock me away, tell me I can't even open a door and then I find out I'm a prisoner."

"Jenny you're not a prisoner." Julian said his eyes flashing. Jenny flinched but stood her ground and looked up at him defiantly. "Jenny…you're counted as a prisoner. Because you're not married to me." He closed his eyes and took a deep breath and Jenny stood there looking slightly confused. Julian cupped her face in his hand and brushed his lips against hers making her knees go weak. "Jenny only humans in the shadow world are prisoners."

"How many are there?"

"Just you and Tom."

"How does…me been married to you not make me a prisoner?" Julian kissed her again.

"Because you'll be mine only."

"I thought I already was." Jenny pointed out looking at the ring on her finger.

"You do. But this wedding binds you to me only. That has you bound to the shadow world too," he said tapping her ring, "I'm sorry about Damon…maybe I should explain some things. Look you know how the shadow world is changing?" Jenny nodded. "Because I feel love for you…many others thought that we should all change…try to find love and that it was wrong for me to be killed. There was a huge rebellion and it ended with me being bought back and made king. We made the shadow women hoping that would help to change. But some people like Damon and the elders cling to the old ways and refuse to let go. So be careful around them." Jenny nodded and together she and Julian walked back up to her room. He closed the door behind him and watched her collapse onto the bed. "Like it here?" Jenny looked at him and then back up at the ceiling.

"I want to see Tommy," she said her voice sounding worried, "if Damon wants to keep the old ways…he might hurt him," she sat up and looked at Julian who just shrugged, "Julian! You may not like him but I love him. Please I don't want anything to happen to him."

"Fine. I'll make sure Damon doesn't hurt your precious Tommy." He said coldly. Jenny jumped and grabbed his arm but he shook it off angrily.

"Julian I-" Jenny cried out but he slammed the door in her face. She banged on it with her fists.

"Julian please don't be mad!" She begged him. She gave up and curled into a small ball on the bed. "Oh god…what'll happen if…he might kill Tommy." She cried out. She wanted to jump up and struggle with the door but she was so sleepy. She tried to jump up but exhaustion swept over her and she collapsed onto the bed and fell asleep.

Jenny walked through a long corridor and came to a large black door. She stopped outside it and put her hand on the knob. You'll regret opening this door. A male voice in her head told her. She looked around and shrugged and again put her hand on the knob. She twisted it and everything changed she stepped back in mixed horror and amazement. She heard scuffling and turned to see Julian and Tom fighting against each other. Julian was covered in blood and bruises and Tom had a menacing look on his face. His mouth moved like he was speaking but Jenny couldn't hear anything, again everything changed and Jenny was standing in a small square room. A large fireplace was roaring next to her and she stared into the flames. She screamed when she saw Damon walk out of the flames and she took a step back but he reached out and pulled her towards him.

"Let me go!" She screamed fighting against his strong grip. She kicked him but he just wrestled with her and easily restrained her. "Why are you doing this?" She cried in terror still struggling to get out of his grip. He stroked the side of her face and smiled cruelly.

"You should be mine."

"What? I only just met you and I already hate you!" She cried. Damon kissed her and she kicked out viciously. "I hate you." She screamed as she woke up.


	3. Chapter 3

**Part Three.**

Julian watched Jenny from a corner, he had felt bad about the way he had been before. He couldn't exactly blame her for wanting to make sure nothing happened to Tom, and when she started screaming he leapt to her side.

"Jenny? Jenny are you okay?" He cried but she wouldn't wake up.

"I hate you." She screamed and Julian felt his heart turn cold. Her eyes snapped open and she met Julian's eyes. "Julian!" She cried bolting up and wrapping her arms around him, the cold feeling in his heart melted. She didn't hate him, thank God! She must have been dreaming…but what did she dream about to make her scream like that? "I was so scared." She whispered into his chest and Julian stroked her hair confused.

"W – what happened?" Julian asked her softly stroking her hair. Jenny opened her mouth to tell him about her nightmare but she closed it quickly. It was just a dream, she told herself, I'm in a new place I'm bound to have a few nightmares. Anyway Damon is pretty scary.

"I just had a nightmare but…I forgot what it was about." She mumbled. Julian tilted her head up and looked in her eyes.

"I know that's not the truth."

"It is." She said determinedly Julian shrugged but looked at her worried.

"Jenny…do you love me?" He asked her as she lay back down. Jenny looked up at him and reached up touching his cheek with her hand.

"Yes…I dunno why…but I do," She said pulling his head down and kissing him Julian smiled and laid his head next to hers, "don't get to comfy." She laughed resting her head against his. "You have your own room." She teased but secretly she wanted him to stay. She was scared Damon might show up. She closed her eyes and covered a yawn falling asleep slowly. Julian kissed her forehead and she smiled in her sleep. There was a knock at the door and Damon walked in looking at Julian. Julian stood up and faced him.

"Did I say you could enter?" He demanded angrily.

"Nope. But I didn't know you where in here and I didn't come here to see you. I came here to see Jenny." Damon replied shrugging his shoulders.

"Why?" Julian demanded.

"I wanted to apologise sir, I was out of order earlier."

"Well you can apologise tomorrow at breakfast. Jenny's sleeping so come on." Julian pushed him out of the room and closed the door behind them.

The next morning Jenny was wearing a white skirt, white shirt and white boots and again Julian was dressed in black jeans, black boots and a black unbuttoned shirt with a vest on underneath. At the table in the great hall Jenny sat there talking to Summer and laughing.

"What's it like in your world?" Summer asked eagerly and Winter elbowed her telling her to shut up.

"Sorry Jenny she's just over excited." Winter scowled and Jenny laughed Winter turned away again and Jenny stated to tell Summer about her own world.

"So how did you and Julian meet?" Julian turned his head to Jenny and she met his eyes. Her heart twisted at he thought of when she first met him.

"I…was hiding from these two guys following me. Julian made a sort of fake shop thing…and sold me a game." Julian looked down at his plate and Jenny turned back to Summer who had a sort of confused look on her face.

"He sold you a game?" She rolled her eyes. "How romantic."

"It wasn't. It bought me and my friends here…he tricked us all." Jenny said angrily, the memory of how he had forced her friends into playing the stupid game. Of how they all thought Summer had been killed. "We thought he killed one of us…and then when we won…he still didn't keep his end of the bargain and let us go home." Jenny jumped up and ran to the door but when she got there it wouldn't open. She turned and stared at Julian angrily who met her gaze, she couldn't understand herself. One minute she was in love with him and the next – like now – she hated him and didn't want to be near him!

"Jenny…" He said standing up but Summer stood and looked at him.

"I'll go talk to her." She whispered and Winter stood up with her. "I don't need you to follow me."

"Tough I am." Winter snapped and together they walked over to Jenny and opened the door following her out. "Do you even know where you're going?" She demanded stopping Jenny.

"No," Jenny sighed and leant against a wall, "I'm sorry. its juts remembering all that stuff…"

"That bad?" Jenny nodded sadly Summer looked over her shoulder and saw Damon walking over.

"Hey Damon." She waved Jenny froze and looked up at Damon who was walking arrogantly towards them. He stopped in front of the three girls and smiled at Jenny.

"His highness wants to know if you're planning on coming back to the great hall. If so I am to escort you." He looked at Summer and Winter. "You two go attend to that human boy." Winter scowled as usual and Summer smiled brightly.

"Wow you mean a real human boy?" She asked delighted as Winter dragged her off. Jenny turned to Damon and shook her head.

"I'm not going back to the great hall." She said turning away but Damon grabbed her arm and twisted her around. "Hey!" She cried out terrified.

"If you tell Julian about that dream last night I promise things will be worse for you." He said bringing his face down to hers.

"Worse?" Jenny whispered.

"Just remember not a word." He hissed and let her arm go. "Now come back to the great hall with me." He ordered pushing her towards it angrily he pushed her through the door and she stumbled landing on her knees. "You okay?" Damon asked helping her to her feet. Jenny glared at him angrily.

"Yea Just tripped," she said walking over to Julian sitting down, "sorry." She muttered, she was still in a hate mood with him.

"Looked like he pushed you from where I'm sitting." Julian said stroking her arm gently. Jenny looked up at Damon who glared at her.

"No I tripped." She replied staring at the table. Julian's hand trailed down to her hand and squeezed it gently. Damon apologised to Jenny for upsetting her yesterday and as he turned to leave he gave her a warning glance that made her cringe. Julian put his hand on hers and she let it rest there, she didn't want to be in the hate mood. She needed him right now…even if she couldn't tell him why.

- -

Summer looked at Winter and stopped. "You really don't want to do this do you?" She sighed.

"I have better things to do then go take care of humans." She spat.

"Then go back to the great hall. I can do this on my own." Winter looked at her suspiciously.

"Why are you so eager to go and see this kid?"

"I've never seen a human boy before!" Summer cried happily. Winter made a gagging noise and turned to walk back to the great hall.

"Knock yourself out." She muttered rolling her eyes. Summer smiled and ran towards the room where Tom was kept. She opened the door and shut it behind her she saw Tom sitting in a corner of the room hugging his knees to his chest and his head resting on his arms.

"Hi there." She called happily walking over to him. Tom lifted his head and she heard the rattle of chains as he moved. "Aw poor baby." She cooed standing over him.

"Who are you?" He rasped looking at her. Summer noticed his eyes were red and puffy and his face was stained with tears.

"Why have you been crying?" She asked sitting next to him and stroking his cheek. Tom pulled away and stared at her.

"Who are you?" He asked again and Summer rolled her eyes.

"Summer."

"Summer…" Tom said quietly and put his head back in his arms. "Where's Jenny?"

"You know her?" Summer asked interested.

"She's my girlfriend." Summer scowled bitterly. She gets all the guys I take it.

"Not any more." She said yawning.

"What?" Tom lifted his head and looked at her again.

"Didn't you know? She's marrying Julian."

"You're lying. She'd never marry him." Tom cried.

"Well she is. That's why I came to see you." Tom looked at her suspiciously and Summer leant forward eagerly.

- - -

"Jenny please I know something happened between you and Damon. You looked terrified of him!" Julian begged her leaning against her bedroom wall.

"Nothing happened Julian please just drop it," she said walking out of the bathroom holding a toothbrush, "and who wouldn't be terrified of him? Look at him he looks positively evil." She said waving the toothbrush around. Julian looked at her and Jenny gave an exasperated sigh.

"I'm sorry I'm just worried about you." He said walking over and putting his arms around her. "We really should make wedding plans soon." He murmured into her hair.

"I…does Tommy know?" She asked timidly.

"No." Julian said.

"Can…I see him? I have to tell him." She said standing up and walking back into the bathroom. Julian rolled his eyes and lay back on the bed putting his arms behind his head.

"I'd be happy to tell him for you." He smiled.

"Not funny." Jenny said crossing her arms angrily. "Please Julian." She sat on the edge and looked down at him.

"Fine." Julian sighed. "After breakfast tomorrow I'll take you to see him." Jenny hugged him tightly and smiled.

"Thanks." She said quietly Julian lifted his hand up and played with her long blonde hair.

"For you anything." He said looking at her forest green eyes. Jenny blushed and stood up pacing around the room.

"How are we going to go about this wedding thing?"

"Huh?"

"I mean how and when are going to do the plans?" Jenny asked.

"Well…we have made your wedding dress…it's designed for only you," he stood up and walked over to her, "would you like to see it?" Jenny nodded. "Close your eyes," Jenny did and she heard Julian move about, "open your eyes." Jenny did and saw that Julian was holding a long elegant white dress. The sleeves flowed past the waist; the waist itself was narrow and flowed into a long white skirt.

"It…it's beautiful." Jenny breathed running her fingers over the low neckline.

"Winter and Summer will help you get ready on the day." He kissed her cheek and the dress disappeared. Jenny yawned and collapsed onto the settee sleepily. Julian watched her fall asleep and kissed her forehead gently. He picked her up carefully and put her in the bed covering her with the blanket. He walked out of her room closing the door behind him; he didn't see Damon watching him from the shadows; a cruel smile playing on his lips.

Jenny watched again as Julian and the rest of the shadow people ate their food. "Jenny you really have got to eat something." He murmured putting down a slice of toast. "Please?"

"I can't this food…you know what it's like." She said, she opened her mouth to say more but as she did Julian shoved a slice of toast in her mouth. "Julian." She laughed taking a bite and swallowing. She pulled a face at the taste but finished it all anyway, she didn't feel like having any more vibrant foods shoved down her throat. Julian stood up once everyone had finished eating and the great hall grew silent.

"As you all know here our queen has arrived. And I have set a date for our marriage."

"What I didn't know about that." Jenny muttered and Summer laughed.

"Trust him to not tell you when you're getting married." Summer joked and Jenny snorted blushing when everyone looked at her.

"Sorry…" She mumbled kicking Summer who was giggling helplessly. Julian looked at them both and Jenny gave a small wave.

"As I was saying the date for our wedding will be a week tomorrow." The world around Jenny froze and she gripped the edge of the table. A week? Everything started to spin and Julian sat back down looking at her. "What's wrong?" Jenny shook her head unable to answer, she didn't trust her voice. After everyone had left the great hall Julian pulled a face and said. "Come on then you can go and tell Tommy the good news." He wrapped his arm around her waist and guided her out of the great hall.

"Why…why didn't you tell me we're getting married so soon?" She finally asked as they walked down the large staircase.

"I didn't think you'd mind." He replied calmly he walked past the library door and turned left down a hidden corridor. At the end was a door that was padlocked shut taking out a key he opened the door and let Jenny in closing it behind her. Jenny let out a frightened moan. She had been in here once before, the first time she had met Julian. The more games store. In one corner was a small figure chained so he couldn't move.

"Tommy!" Jenny cried out and ran over to him. "Tommy are you okay?" She asked as he lifted his head.

"Wh – why didn't you tell me?" He rasped.

"Tell you what?" Jenny cried hugging him tightly.

"That you're marrying Julian!" Tom cried hoarsely shaking her off him. "I thought you loved me."

"I do…but…"

"Do you love Julian?" He spat at her. Jenny looked at him hurt she looked around the room wildly. This is not Tommy, this is…a dummy it can't be him. She cried to herself. "Do you love him?" Tom yelled at her. Jenny looked back at him and then at the floor.

"Yes…" She whispered. She looked back up at him. "Tommy I'm sorry –"

"Get out." Tom hissed angrily. Jenny looked at him hurt and put a hand on his arm desperately. He shook her of. "Get out!" He yelled. Jenny stood up and walked over to the door.

"I…I can't I'm locked in." She said numbly.

"He must really love you then, if he locks you up."

"He does love me." Jenny cried out defending Julian. Tom couldn't know about her been unable to open doors. She felt the door move and bump into her back lightly so she moved away and walked out sadly.

"What's wrong?" Julian asked her and Jenny turned to face him angrily.

"Did you tell him?" She cried. "Did you tell him about us getting married?"

"No. No one has."

"He knew. How could he not have known if you didn't tell him?" Jenny cried. Julian looked shocked and Jenny knew then that he hadn't told Tom about the wedding. "But…if you didn't tell him…then who did?"

Tom stood up and as he did his chains fell to the floor. "I know that wasn't easy," Summer said stepping out of the shadows with Damon behind her, "but believe me for this to work…" She trailed of. Tom wiped his eyes on his sleeve and Damon rolled his eyes again.

"She…she loves him…" Tom met Summer's eyes. "I…if she loves him…maybe…"

"He's warped her mind," Damon snapped, "she doesn't love him. He has a spell on her but her minds to strong. You can hear them fight every night." Summer nodded sadly.

"She's not happy here Tom. I've walked past her room every night to hear her crying about how she wants to be with you, how she wants to go home."

"It's too late to back out now Tom. You're apart of this." Damon said.

"I know that. But Jenny –"

"Forget about Jenny. There is no turning back now. We want our old ways back. You want your girlfriend back."

"How do I know you'll let her go?"

"You don't." Damon flashed him an arrogant smile. "But like I said. It's too late for you to back out."

- - -

Jenny was sitting in the library looking around at the books while Winter said in a chair huffily watching her. "You can just leave me here on my own." Jenny said turning to face her angrily. "You're not my babysitter."

"Actually I am. I think you forget about those who want the old way back. You're their key way at getting the old ways back, I don't think Julian would be very happy if they grabbed you now do you?" Winter snapped back. "And anyway how would you get out of here or even get anywhere else. You can't open a bloody door." The two girls stared at each other angrily before Jenny sighed and turned her back away angrily.

"I hate this." She muttered she sat at the table and yawned.

"You've been stressed since breakfast," Winter said, "you not happy about marrying Julian?"

"I…well I didn't think it would be so soon…and when I went to tell Tom…he already knew…and now…he hates me." Jenny sniffed sadly.

"Maybe Julian told him." Winter suggested. Jenny shook her head.

"That's what I thought, but I know he didn't."

"Well…maybe its better that he hates you. When he goes back to your home world it'll be easier on you both." Jenny nodded and looked up when the door opened. Damon strolled in with Julian who was looking at Winter.

"We have to see the elders," Julian said in a sulky voice, "Jenny I'm sorry but…" He waved at Damon and Jenny felt her stomach tighten. Winter shrugged and stood up following Julian out of the room who looked at Jenny worriedly. Damon closed the door and strode over to Jenny who was frozen in her seat.

"I don't want any trouble." She said as he leaned over her chair and bought his face to hers. "Please Damon." She cried sinking into the chair.

"Am I giving you trouble?" He hissed in her face. Jenny panicked and lifted one of her feet to kick him with but he grabbed it and twisted it painfully. "That wasn't very nice."

"Please let go. You'll break it." She begged lifting up her arms but Damon pinned them down and twisted her foot more. "Damon please why are you doing this?"

"Because I can." Damon said dropping her foot. "Trust me Jenny this is just a taster."

"Why do you hate me so much?" She whispered as he sat on the table crossed legged. She drew her knees up to her chest and shrank back into the chair.

"I don't hate you." Damon said looking down at her lazily. "This is who I am though." Jenny didn't say anything. "Looking forward to your wedding? It's going to be a…interesting day." Jenny panicked and her head snapped up.

"What's that mean?" She cried.

"Nothing. It was just a question." Jenny didn't answer she just stared up at him with wide-open eyes.

"Is Julian really seeing the elders with Winter?"

"Yes."

"What about Summer?"

"Her to. What's the matter Jenny am I not good enough to look after you?" Damon laughed.

"I…I…" Jenny stumbled.

"You know the way that guy is always talking about you…I expected more."

"What guy?" Jenny asked suspiciously.

"That kid you came here with."

"Tom?" She cried out. "You…you've spoken to Tom?" Damon nodded and something inside of Jenny clicked. "It was you wasn't it…"

"Me what?"

"That told Tommy about…me marrying Julian." She whispered.

"Nope wasn't me."

"Then who was it?" She cried out angrily. Damon shrugged his shoulders arrogantly and Jenny sighed. "How long is Julian going to be?" She asked quietly.

"Dunno, not long I hope. I have better things to do then sit here with some human kid." Jenny bit back a reply and sat there quietly thinking to herself. Damon jumped up from the table his hand brushing Jenny's arm as he passed. Jenny ignored him and shrank back into the chair some more. He walked over to one of the shelves and ran his finger over one of the spines of a book. "When is Julian going to lift that spell on you?" He asked casually.

"You mean the one where I can't open a stupid door?"

"Yep."

"Dunno…why?"

"I'm making conversation," he sighed, "did you not have that in your old world?" Jenny remained silent. An hour passed and eventually Julian walked back into the room rubbing his forehead tiredly. Damon walked out smiling at Jenny who looked away quickly to terrified to meet his eyes.

"Are you okay?" She asked Julian gently standing up and putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Not really…your friends…they're trying to get into the shadow world." Jenny smiled but quickly wiped it from her face.

"Sorry…can they get in?"

"They shouldn't be able to but…they keep trying."

"Well maybe you should let them in…" Jenny said jumping back slightly when Julian spun around and faced her.

"Why so you could run away?"

"I'm not going to run away…maybe…maybe they'll believe me if I tell them." Jenny said quietly, and she knew she was telling the truth. She wouldn't run away…she wanted to stay here with Julian.

"Maybe they will…and maybe they won't…"

"I'll make them believe me," Jenny said firmly picking up his hand, "please Julian…I miss them."

"I dunno…look at what happened with Tom," Julian said wrapping his arms around her protectively, "I don't want to see you hurt." Jenny looked up at him and smiled.

"I want to see them…please." Julian nodded.

"Okay…if you want…maybe they could stay for the wedding." He joked and Jenny rested her head on his chest. "C'mon…lets finish those wedding plans."


	4. Chapter 4

**Part Four.**

Jenny's hands were tied behind her back and her feet were bound too.

"Damon please." She begged trying to move her hands desperately. Damon turned from facing the roaring fire and faced her.

"Jenny stop struggling." He warned. Walking over to her and tightening the bonds on her wrists making a gasp in pain. "The more you struggle the more it'll hurt." He said giving the bonds one final strong pull.

"Why are you doing this?" Jenny sobbed. Damon leaned over and kissed her lips holding the back of her head so she couldn't break away.

"Because I want you." Jenny's eyes snapped open and she let out a terrified scream.

Julian appeared in the room and ran over to Jenny who was still screaming.

"Jenny are you okay?" He asked her holding her against him tightly. Jenny shook her head and sobbed into his warm chest uncontrollably. "Ssh Jenny its okay now. Ssh."

"Please don't leave me." She whispered through sobs. "Please." Julian nodded and rested his chin on her head.

"I won't leave you I promise." Julian whispered and Jenny clung to his arms like a small child. "You want me…to sleep here tonight?" Jenny nodded too scared to feel shy.

"It's not like you'll take advantage. You're not like that," Julian smiled and kissed her head, "what's the time?" She asked yawning.

"Two thirty in the morning." Julian said feeling his eyes droop.

"Sorry." Jenny apologised lying back down. Julian lay next to her and pulled the blanket up over them. He pulled jenny closer and cuddled up to him.

"It's ok…why were you screaming though?"

"I…I had a bad dream…I forgot what happened though." She lied Julian knew she was lying but decided against pressing her for details he didn't want to upset her some more. Jenny rested her head against Julian and smiled when he wrapped his arms around her protectively. But she still couldn't push the nagging feeling poking at her.

The next morning when Jenny woke up Julian was already awake and watching her sleep. His fingers trailed through her hair and smiled at her when her eyes fluttered open.

"I could get used to this." He joked and Jenny smiled.

"You…you stayed with me all night?" She said tiredly.

"I was asleep you know." He said helping her sit up and cuddling her.

"I know…it's just when I was in the hospital after opening that closet door…mum said she wouldn't leave me when I was asleep…and when I woke up during the night she was gone. And I was so scared…I kept seeing…" She trailed of realising for the first time that the shadows she had seen had been Julian.

"Sorry," he muttered, "I didn't mean to scare you. I just wanted to be with you and protect you," Jenny smiled and rested her head against him, "we should go get breakfast soon." Jenny nodded slightly afraid at the thought of having to face Damon again. As Julian stood up she sank back down and pulled the blanket over her head.

"Do we really have to get breakfast?" She moaned. "I'm tired." Julian laughed and pulled the blanket away from her picking her up from the bed and standing her on her feet.

"Skip breakfast and I'll never kiss you again." Julian threatened brushing his lips over hers.

"You wouldn't be able to stick to that," Jenny laughed and walked over to her wardrobe, "fine then you go get ready I'll get ready then we can go get breakfast." She laughed through a yawn again and leaned against the wardrobe doors. She changed into white jeans and a white jumper and waited for Julian.

Jenny stared at Damon who was next to Summer instead of Winter Jenny felt sick as he looked at her and winked.

"Julian I don't feel so good…" She whispered faintly putting down her fork. Julian swallowed the piece of bacon he was eating and felt her forehead gently.

"You don't have a temperature," he said, "c'mon I'll take you to see Alex." Jenny was about to protest when she remember she couldn't open doors. She nodded and stood up holding his hand and shrinking against him as they walked past Damon. Outside the great hall Julian stopped and looked at her. "Are you really sick?"

"Yes." Jenny said as she followed Julian who stopped at a large door and knocked. Alex opened it and smiled when he saw Julian.

"Your majesty." He said bowing he looked at Jenny and smiled. "I finally have a chance to meet you then." Julian smiled and nodded Alex opened the door and Julian walked in with Jenny close behind him. She looked around in amazement the room was large and warm. In one end of the room a large fire burned with crackling logs. Two large settees were facing each other next to the fire with a table in the middle. Alex sat down opposite Julian and Jenny and looked back and forth between the two. "Is something wrong?" He asked and Julian shrugged in reply.

"It's Jenny she's feeling a bit under the weather." He said holding her hand gently. Jenny looked at Alex and then at the floor.

"Okay…" Alex looked at Jenny and smiled warmly. "Julian would it be okay for me to see her alone?" Julian nodded and stood up Jenny clung to his hand terrified.

"Its okay Alex is one of the good guys. He likes the new shadow world." Julian said leaning down and kissing her softly Alex nodded. "Should I wait outside…or…"

"This might take awhile. I'll summon you when I want you." Alex smiled and stood up letting Julian out of the room. When he was sure Julian was out of earshot he turned and faced Jenny. "You're not really sick are you?" Jenny went to nod but Alex sat by her side. "Jenny I know you're not sick. I can sense someone who is ill a mile off and the only thing I'm getting of you is…fear." Jenny looked at him shocked.

"I'm not scared of anything…" She said lamely putting her head in her hands.

"You are…I'm going to take a wild guess and say that maybe it's one of the other shadow people?" He watched Jenny's horrified reaction and nodded. "Thought so. Who is it?"

"No one." Jenny said stubbornly trying to push the thought of what Damon would do to her if he found out she told someone about him.

"Jenny its okay you don't have to tell me. But…it's not Julian is it?"

"No," Jenny cried out, "I love Julian! I never thought I could…or would even. But I do, I love him."

"Good," Alex smiled in relief and slapped her back gently, "look you can hang around in here as long as you like I've been dying to meet you but…you know how busy I can get."

"Yea." Jenny laughed.

"But you might want to make up better excuses. Julian will know if you're sick or not, he's not stupid." Jenny nodded.

"He knows I'm not sick now," she said rubbing her forehead, "I don't like lying to him but…"

"It's okay you don't have to explain to me," Alex said and Jenny smiled gratefully, "so…what's it like on your world?" Jenny laughed and told him about the world she had come from.

- - -

Dee, Audrey, Summer, Michael and Zach were sitting around the door that Jenny and Tom had been dragged through only a few days ago.

"This is stupid why can't we get through?" Dee shouted angrily banging her fists on the door.

"Maybe…Julian is keeping them…" Summer whispered in shocked.

"No. He is not." Audrey said determinedly pulling away from Michael and standing next to Dee. Just as Dee and Audrey began to pull at the doorknob it was violently pushed open from the other side and they were flung back. Julian walked through dressed completely in black. Everyone in the room stared at him angrily and fearfully. Only Dee walked right up to him and faced him fiercely.

"Let Jenny and Tom go." She whispered fiercely her voice threatening. Julian rolled his eyes and leaned back against the door casually.

"Jenny is happy." Dee opened her mouth to protest but Julian silenced her. "Please Dee…we're getting married."

"What?" Audrey came up behind Dee.

"Look…Jenny does love me and she is happy. I know you don't believe it…or want to hear it…but it's the truth."

"Can we see her?" Zach asked standing up and gathering at the door. "Please I want to see my cousin. She's my family…" He begged.

"She's your half cousin. And yes you can all see her. As long as you promise…not to force her out. Ask her if you don't believe me."

"Ask her what?" Zach asked reaching out and holding Summer's hand as she walked over.

"If she wants to stay…or if she wants to leave." He turned back and walked through the door waiting for the others to follow.

- - -

Jenny lay on one of Alex's settees and looked up at the ceiling.

"Jenny you awake?"

"Yea I was never asleep…just lost in thought…" Jenny sat up and smiled. "Thanks Alex…I'm sorry if I wasted your time."

"Trust me," He laughed, "I'm not." Jenny smiled and looked at the door when Julian walked in. His face was grim and she stood up.

"What's wrong?" She asked. "What happened?"

"Nothing…but there are some people…to see you." As Julian led her out of the room she was drowned in a sea of hugs.

"Are you really happy here?" Dee asked for the hundredth time. Jenny nodded guiltily and leant her head back on Julian's broad chest.

"I'm sorry…I know you're all thinking that…well…I don't know what you're thinking…" Jenny took a deep breathe and looked Dee in the eye. "I know we've been fighting him for so long…but I really do love him Dee. I'm sorry but I'm staying here."

"I still think you've been brainwashed…but if you want to stay…fine but we are not leaving without Tom."

"Then you can stay here till after the wedding." Julian said resting his chin on Jenny's head and wrapping her arms around her waist. "I'll set some rooms up for you later."

"Fine…when is this wedding anyway?" Dee asked, she was forcing her voice to be friendly for Jenny's sake. But she could tell it was ripping her friend up.

"Tomorrow." Every head turned to Jenny who just closed her eyes and held onto Julian a bad feeling beginning to bubble up inside her.


	5. Chapter 5

**Part Five.**

Jenny sat on the edge of the bed wearing her wedding dress. She stood up and paced around the room nervously and running her hands through her hair. There was a small knock at the door and she stopped pacing. "Julian?" She called. "Is that you?" She walked to the door but stopped halfway. I can't open it. She remembered. The door opened and she smiled when Julian walked in.

- - -

Julian waited outside the great hall doors nervously.

"Told you she wouldn't show up," Dee hissed, "whatever spell you used on her wore off."

"Dee shut up." Julian snapped turning to face her. "Just accept that we are in love. She'll show up." Julian said he turned round to face Damon who was looking smugly at him. Julian felt his stomach drop.

- - -

Jenny woke up in a small dark room her head was pounding and everything was spinning.

"Where…where the hell am I?" She groaned trying to stand up but falling back down again. She began to cry in fear, she knew that the bad thing she had been dreading was happening and she couldn't do anything to stop it.

"Jenny why are you crying?" Damon asked walking through a door and closing it behind him quietly.

"Why are you doing this?" Jenny screeched at the top of her lungs.

"Jenny ssh." Damon walked over to her and put his arms around her but Jenny fought against him and shoved him of.

"Don't touch me." She sobbed. "Where's Julian? Why am I here I'm supposed to be marrying Julian!" Damon shook his head and shoved Jenny.

"You're not marrying Julian, you're marrying me. Julian is going to leave and you'll never see each other again."

"You…you're going to kill Julian?" Jenny sobbed staring up at him.

"No. Thanks to this new shadow world we can't. The only person who can carve names in or out of the stave is the king himself."

"Julian?"

"That's right but we can still make him leave. If you were to die…he'd never forgive himself," Damon laughed and dragged Jenny to her feet, "c'mon lets go and see your little boyfriend now."

Julian angrily fought against the elder shadow men holding him but they tightened their grip and forced him lower into the seat.

"Where's Jenny if you've hurt her -" He threatened but one of them hit him and he shut up. He heard a scuffle to his left and he tilted his head to see what was happening. Younger shadow men were fighting to hold Dee back and despite everything Julian gave a small smile. The door to the great hall opened and Damon walked in dragging Jenny behind him, she was wearing her wedding dress and Julian could feel his heart pound at the site of her. She looked so terrified all he wanted to do was reach out, hold her and tell her everything would be okay, that he would protect her. Jenny met Julian's eyes and she opened her mouth but Damon clapped a hand over her mouth and smiled at Julian.

"We have a little proposition for you, your highness," he mocked, "we'd like you to leave our world."

"Drop dead." Julian shouted and was punched in the face again. Jenny made a noise and tried to kick Damon but he just laughed.

"I don't think you understand the circumstances your highness. You can stay or you can leave. But one will save Jenny's life and I don't think you need me to tell you which one that would be." Julian glared at Damon his eyes spitting hate, he knew Damon would kill Jenny and he hated himself for not realising today would be the perfect day to do this. "It's your choice." Julian lifted his head and looked at Jenny sadly. Her eyes were full of tears and when their eyes met she turned her head away he could tell she was desperately trying to hold back sobs.

"If I leave…will you let Jenny go?"

"No. Jenny belongs here in the shadow world Julian; you of all people should know that."

"She belongs with me!" Julian yelled angrily Damon yawned and shrugged.

"You can stay and she dies. Or you can go and she lives…here." Julian slumped defeated in his seat. I can't leave Jenny…he might not kill her but…He raised his head.

"Please…promise you won't hurt her." Jenny's head snapped back to him and she tried to shake her head. He could her screaming for him not to give in but her voice was muffled.

"Nope can't promise that. I can promise I won't kill her." Julian looked over at Dee, Audrey, Michael, Zach and Summer. Dee was lying unconscious on the floor with the rest gathered protectively around her. "Her friends can go with you to." He said following Julian's gaze. "I'm not sure if Tom will want to go. He was such a good help to us we'll miss if he does." Damon taunted.

"Help?"

"Oops." Damon laughed. "Tom was the one who…'distracted' Jenny when we…paid her a visit." Julian opened his mouth to shout a reply but another blow to his head made him fall unconscious. Jenny felt herself slump forward as she watched Julian do the same. My life is over…Julian I'm so sorry. She cried to herself she felt numb inside as she thought about everything she had just heard. Tom…you tricked me. She remembered now the door had opened and Tom had walked in. For a long time they had stood there staring at each other and then Jenny collapsed into his arms sobbing and then Tom was sobbing and then…everything went black. Jenny watched as Julian was dragged of and Damon pulled her back outside the great hall. He let her go and she fell to the floor sobbing.

- - -

Zach and Michael caught Julian as he stumbled out of the door Dee just stood there watching him bitterly. Julian stood up and walked over to the farthest corner slumping onto the floor and drawing his knees up to his chest burying his head in them. Dee felt a wave of realisation wash over her and she looked behind at the others to see that they knew the same thing. He really does love her…and she really loves him. She walked over to Julian and looked down at him.

"You're not going to help our friend like that. Pull yourself together." She said softly helping him stand up. Dee and Julian stared at each other before smiling at one another.

- - -

Jenny was sitting back in the room with the fireplace, but this time she wasn't alone. The room was full of elders, shadow men and women. Damon, Tom and Summer were also there. Jenny felt hurt at Tom and Summer's deception she had trusted Summer never thinking she could do anything like this.

Damon had his arm tightly around Jenny holding her against him, she was too tired and exhausted to fight him of anymore all she wanted to do was curl up and die. Tom looked at Jenny and smiled faintly. Jenny felt her insides freeze and her stomach drop. Why the hell is he smiling? She cried to herself. Damon called everyone's attention and the room fell silent as everyone turned to face him.

"I know today has been a day of…excitement one that today should have seen a king marry. That date has been changed," Jenny felt her stomach drop as she guessed what Damon was about to say, "I will marry Jenny tomorrow." Everyone cheered except Jenny and Tom who was staring at Damon angrily.

"You said I could bring her home with me!" He shouted angrily.

"But you said it yourself Tom. How did you know I'd really let her go?" Tom cried out and lunged for Damon but he only laughed as Tom smacked into an unseen wall. Damon waved his hand and Jenny saw black dots begin to form in front of her. Tom looked at Jenny as she disappeared and he shook his head in despair.

Jenny closed her eyes and when she opened them she was standing in a completely black room. She squinted to look around and saw that it was a bedroom exactly like hers except everything was three times as large and black. She heard Damon's footsteps come up behind her and felt his hands on her shoulders.

"Marry you?" She whispered. "Why? Why can't I just go home?" Damon brushed his lips against her neck and Jenny felt a burning hatred spark.

"Because I love you." She made a snorting laugh and instantly regretted it, Julian would never hurt her but he was different from the other shadow men and he did love her. Damon didn't say anything he just kept kissing her neck.

"Damon please." Jenny begged pushing him of her. She turned round and tried to face him in the dark but she couldn't see him at all. "Please." She whispered helplessly. She felt Damon move closer and put his arms around her.

"Relax Jenny."

"I can't I want Julian." She cried helplessly.

"There was once a time when you wanted Tom. You don't even know what you really want, do you Jenny?" Damon taunted her sensing her fear and loving it he leant down and put his lips right against her ear and murmured. "Well I know what you really want," he kissed her ear and laughed at her disgusted reaction, "me." Jenny gave a small cry and shook her head stepping back.

"I – I don't want you." She said stumbling over something and falling backwards Damon caught her and as he did the room began to light up in a silvery glow.

"Well whether you want me or not – which you do, you just don't know it yet – tomorrow you get me and I get you," he kissed her cheek and smiled, "there's no point in fighting it Jenny."

"No you're right…Julian will save me I know he will." Jenny smiled and looked Damon in the eyes. "And then he'll really clean this place up, like taking out the rubbish Damon." Damon's eyes flashed with anger but he laughed as he slapped her.

- - -

Julian, Dee, Audrey, Michael, Zach and Summer were sitting together in the basement trying to think of a way to help Jenny.

"I'm sorry but I still can't believe Tom would do something like this." Dee said turning her head to face Julian, she had an unspoken truce with him but she still didn't know if she liked him or even trusted him.

"I didn't think he would either Dee but…" Julian started but trailed of shrugging.

"But what? You believe it?" Julian's eyes burned with cold fury and she looked him in the eye defiantly.

"You don't scare me Julian. You don't know Tom. We do." She snapped.

"Can you both just shut up arguing?" Audrey demanded fiercely. "You're both as bad as each other." Julian and Dee glared at her like they had just been told they looked and smelt like shit. "Just shut up okay." Julian and Dee glowered before sinking into thoughts about how to help Jenny.

- - -

Jenny lay in the bed with Damon's arms around her quietly sobbing. She touched her face where Damon had hit her and flinched as her fingers lightly brushed the bruise left there.

"Jenny stop crying." Damon said his voice slightly angry, Jenny bit into her hand trying to stop the sobs but she couldn't. She jumped out of the bed ignoring the biting cold and burst into the bathroom locking the door behind her. "Jenny open the bloody door." Damon shouted angrily but Jenny ignored him and just sobbed. The door burst open and Damon strode in angrily.

- - -

Julian stared at the open doorway and watched as the others walked in.

"Hurry up we don't know how much time we have left," Dee said turning to face Julian, she watched his face and felt slightly guilty, "what's wrong?"

"I…I…" Julian shook his head and lowered his sapphire eyes covering them with his velvety eyelashes. Dee reached out and put a hand on his arm.

"Julian…do you want to prove to us your love for Jenny?"

"Yes."

"Then help her." Dee said and watched as he was engulfed in the shadows as he stepped through the door.

Julian led the group to the great hall he knew what Damon was planning and he would stop it at all costs, he just didn't know if they were in time.

- - -

Jenny stood at the alter biting the inside of her cheeks. Opposite her stood Damon dressed head to toe in black and smiling cruelly at her. In the middle was a sharp knife that Jenny couldn't stop glancing at with terrified eyes. Behind her and all around the great hall were guards heavily armed in case Jenny tried to escape.

She could see Tom in the crowd also and she felt a surge of emotions at the sight of him; pity, sympathy, sadness. But…there's no love…not like there used to be. She thought to herself trying to hold back even more tears. Damon put a hand on her face, turned it to face his and winked but Jenny just slapped his hands away, swallowed the tears and bit the inside of her cheeks harder. The elder started to speak but Jenny ignored his words just staring defiantly at Damon who kept the cruel smile on his lips.

Suddenly Jenny's right hand was yanked and twisted palm upwards by the elder who was also smiling cruelly at her. He picked up the knife with his free hand and dragged the knife across her palm. She bit back a cry knowing that, that was what everyone wanted for her to show her pain and satisfy them. The elder did the same to Damon who just smiled he didn't even flinch as the knife cut his flesh and Jenny felt her insides go cold.

"Damon repeat the words I say." The elder commanded and Damon nodded never taking his eyes of Jenny. Julian please hurry. She thought to herself trying to keep the panic and alarm out of her face. The elder said the words and Jenny tried to block them from her head but when Damon said them her world began to crash down.

"I Damon swear myself by blood to the shadow world." He raised his right hand and the blood dripped of it and down to the ground. Jenny gave a small cry and stepped back but a shadow man pushed her forward roughly. The elder turned to Jenny and smiled enjoying her pain.

"Jenny say these words 'I swear myself by blood to Damon and the Shadow world for all of eternity and forever more.'" Jenny shook her head.

"No." She cried out. "I don't swear myself to that pig, the only person I'll ever swear myself to is Julian." She looked at Tom out of the corner of her eye and felt a pang of guilt, after all the years they had been together she was betraying him. But he betrayed me. She told herself firmly. This is all his fault. But she couldn't believe it no matter how many times she repeated it to herself. The shadow man behind her pushed something sharp against the small of her back and Jenny tensed. "If you kill me then I won't have to go through with this." She pointed out relaxing slightly when the knife was taken away from her back.

"You will go through with this, unless you want Tom to suffer." Damon hissed and Jenny watched out of the corner of her eye as a shadow man stood behind Tom a large knife raised above him. Jenny shook her head. "Just say the words Jenny." She let out a small sob.

"I…I s – swear m – m –myself by blood to D – D –" She shook her head and sobbed. "I can't."

"Just do it." She watched as Tom saw the knife and was pinned down by the group around him.

"I swear myself by blood to Damon and the Shadow world for all of eternity and forever more." She screamed and collapsed onto the floor sobbing. She heard a loud crash and lifted her head to see Julian and her friends burst in.

"Damon if you move so much as a millimetre towards her I'll kill you." Julian yelled as the rune stave appeared next to him. Damon froze and looked down at Jenny he turned back to Julian and laughed.

"Like you'd have the guts." He scoffed Julian pointed to the elder behind them and cut a small part of the stave out, the elder let out an agonised cry as he died and Damon felt fear beginning to creep up on him. Jenny stood up and went to run but Damon reached out and grabbed her wrist. "You're too late. Even if you kill me we're bound together." He tried to grab her wrist but Jenny moved it out of his reach.

"You're too late." She laughed holding it up. "The blood dried." Damon let out an enraged cry and flung her at Julian. He kissed her cheek and quickly passed her to Dee.

"I told you if you moved one millimetre closer I would have to kill you." He smiled raising the knife and cutting Damon's name out. Damon looked at jenny angrily and swore as he disappeared from the shadow world forever.

Everything that happened next happened so fast Jenny and her friends hardly had time to take it all in. A large group of rebels swarmed around them and attacked Julian had to cut their names out while Jenny and her friends fought them of. Tommy! Jenny thought in a panic as she kicked one in the kneecaps. She jumped over him and pushed against the crowd ducking blows and avoiding kicks, she tripped over her dress several times but was too enraged to do anything about it. She saw him just in time as one of the shadow men pinning him down raised their knife.

"Julian." She shrieked and she saw him look over at her and cut something but he was too late. The knife was plunged into Tom's chest just as everyone around him disappeared. Jenny held onto his hand and wept as the fighting went on around them.


	6. Chapter 6

**Part Six.**

The fighting was over and Jenny just stared at Tom's lifeless body crying.

"Tommy please no." She sobbed picking up his hand and kissing it. "Please Tommy wake up." The room fell silent and everyone stared at Jenny and Tom. Julian, Dee, Audrey, Michael, Zach and Summer rushed over.

"Oh no." Summer whimpered and burst into tears Audrey did the same while Michael and Zach stood there numbly. Dee shook her head unable to believe what she saw but her eyes were glossy and full of tears. Julian knelt down by Jenny and gripped her shoulders he undid Tom's shirt after pulling out the knife and smiled when he looked at the wound.

"Why are you smiling you bastard?" Dee shouted. "Our friend is dead. And it's your fault and all you can do is smile?"

"This wound…I can heal it…I can bring him back." Julian said softly and Jenny looked up at him.

"R – Really?" Julian nodded and a hushed silence fell among the group as they watched Julian. He closed his eyes and put on hand over the wound in Tom's chest Jenny watched him intently biting her thumbnail nervously and wiping tears out of her eyes. She gave a small cry when Tom groaned and his eyes flicked open. "Tommy!" Jenny cried out and flung her arms around him. "You're alive!" She held onto him tightly and buried her head into his neck; Tom lifted his arms and wrapped them around her holding onto her.

"When did I die?" He asked in a raspy voice. He tried to sit up but a sharp pain made him flinch and Julian pushed him down gently.

"Don't move okay." Julian said softly and Tom looked at his face and nodded slightly. Light sparkled around them and they were all taken to Jenny's room where Tom lay on her bed.

"What happened?" Tom asked his eyes growing heavy Jenny stroked his cheek and told him about everything that had happened. "Y – You saved me?" He looked at Julian who stood in the corner of the room with his liquid eyes half covered with his thick black eyelashes.

"Yes." Julian murmured.

"Why?" Tom couldn't keep the confusion from his voice and he stared at Julian.

"Because…I dunno it seemed the right thing to do. You're seventeen you shouldn't have died and it was my fault you did. I never should have bought you here." Everyone in the room – including Jenny – turned to look at Julian shocked. He…he really isn't like the other shadow men. She thought bewildered. Tom was the most shocked and he gave a faint smile before he fell asleep. Julian walked over to Jenny and put his arm around her kissing her neck gently.

"I'm so sorry Jenny," he murmured, "I am never going to let you go again." Jenny turned around and buried her face in his neck enjoying the feel of him against her.

"Good because I never want you to let me go." Julian tilted her head up and pressed his lips against hers softly.

The real wedding took place a week later and Jenny was happy to see that her friends were there and were happy for her. She flinched slightly when Alex cut her and he smiled apologetically at her. Jenny smiled back and looked at Julian reaching out for him with her other hand. She didn't even think twice about saying the words swearing herself to him and when he clasped her bloody hand in his and pressed his lips against hers she felt her world begin to click and knew everything was complete.

"I love you." Julian whispered his lips brushing hers and Jenny smiled into his eyes kissing him again. Tom whistled and Julian laughed looking over at him.

"We'll miss you Thorny." Tom said kissing her cheek as he stepped through the doorway to the shadow world and Jenny's grandfather's basement. "But there's one thing we're all worried about."

"What's that?" Jenny asked.

"You're both counted as missing," Julian pointed out, "remember the grief you got with…Summer?" Summer smiled and hugged Julian surprising him greatly. "I'm sorry about everything I did to you all."

"It's okay." Dee said coming up behind him. "But…can we still visit Jenny?"

"Of course. And don't worry…if it's okay with you all…I can make it like she never existed. You will still remember her and be apart of each others lives. But to everyone else…Jenny never existed." Jenny felt slightly upset but she nodded.

"Are you okay with that?" Zach asked her.

"It…it hurts but…everyone else will just be sad and you could end up in trouble again…I guess it's for the best." Julian squeezed her hand and she smiled. "I guess I'll see you all soon then." She laughed as she hugged them all. When they all stood back they looked at each other and Julian before everyone hugged him to.

"Okay…" He laughed embarrassed and Jenny could see him blushing, so could the others and they saved him further embarrassment by leaving.

"See you soon Jenny…Julian." They waved as the door closed. Jenny turned to Julian and smiled.

"You know…I never thought I would end up with you…willingly." She laughed as he kissed her.

"Me either thought I might have to knock you over the head!" They both laughed and Julian kissed Jenny again softly crushing her against him.


End file.
